


Even The Sun Needs Help To Shine It's Brightest

by PuyoLover39



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Boruto argues with his mom, Boruto is the sun and Mitsuki is the moon, Child doesnt feel paternal love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mitsuki always knows when something is bothering his sun, Mitsuki cheers him up, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: Set on Himawari's birthday, when Naruto doesn't show up himself and instead sends a clone, Boruto gets livid and has an argument with his mother, which leaves him in a bad mood. But his moon catches onto his sour mood and comes to brighten up his night.





	Even The Sun Needs Help To Shine It's Brightest

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so, first time writing these guys, not sure how well I did, but I want to try and branch out a bit instead of just writing for the same two couples every time and I love Mitsuki and his creepy/obsessive/stalker love for his sun, so I wrote this. Enjoy or hate it, whichever floats your boat. ;-)

“Admit it mom! Dad never cared about us! If he did, then he wouldn't have gotten that stupid job!”

 

“Boruto! That's not true! Your father loves us all very much, and he tries so hard, but it's been his dream since he was child. He loves this entire village. I know it's hard for you two, growing up without always having him around, and it may seem like he doesn't care about you. But he does. I promise.”

 

The blond growled and clamped his hands over his ears. Shaking his head vigorously. 

 

“Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut UP! That old man doesn't care about us at all! Why do you keep protecting him? You say he's trying, but if he can't even show up for his own daughters birthday, than that shows where his priorities lie. He cares more about his stupid job that anyone could do, than he does about his own family!”

 

The woman's face contorted into a look of such pain and sorrow, that the boy had to look away. 

 

“He doesn't love us. If he did… If he did, then he would keep his promises. He would be here for us. He wouldn't leave us all the time. He would TELL us he loves us. He would acknowledge our achievements and celebrate big events like birthdays with us. He would try to understand us. But he doesn't do any of that. So he doesn't care! It's best you realize that mom. It'll only hurt more if you keep deluding yourself.”

 

With that, the black jacketed youth ducked his head and turned away from his mother, slowly making his way out of the room. As he was leaving he cast a look over his shoulder at his little sister who looked like she was trying her hardest to keep it together.

 

“Sorry Himawari. Happy birthday.”

 

Turning away once more, he exited the room and made his way to the stairs. He could hear his mother and sister hiccup and cry. It hurt. But it was something they would have to accept.

 

The youth climbed the staircase silently, anger building as well as sadness. He was angry at his father for how little he cared about their family. He was angry at his mother for always defending him. He was even mad at himself for blowing up like that in front of Himawari on her birthday. The day was already ruined, he didn't need to go and make it worse for her.

 

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts from his mind, he intended to just go to his room and throw himself into his bed and sleep this whole rotten day off. However, on his way to his room, he passed by his father's study and he became even more livid. The man had an office here, why did let he ever use it? Instead he always chose to leave and do his ‘work’ at the Hokage tower.

 

Biting his lip, he slammed the door open and tore into the room like a lightning bolt. Throwing papers on the floor, smashing picture frames, stomping on boxes, completely trashing everything in his path like a tornado, leaving only destruction in his wake. 

 

After a few minutes of rushing about in a blind rage, his eyes settled on a piece of bright orange fabric. Pulling it out of the box it was in, he saw that it was his father's old jacket. He clutched the article in fists until his knuckles turned white.

 

The jacket was in tatters and it was covered in dirt. He could tell his father had been through a lot in it, and his mother always told him and his sister about how hard his father tried. She said that he used to be weak, but through hard work, he had become the strongest ninja in the world.

 

“If only he could put more of that effort and hard work into this family.”

 

The boy gnashed his teeth together as his despair peeked. Tears of anger and pain began streaming down his face, dropping to his knees, the blond let out a mix between a growl and cry. It was then that he heard something coming from the window.

 

“Boruto, are you okay? What's wrong?”

 

He knew that voice. Turning his head, he saw a familiar mop of white/blue hair, and golden eyes. Mitsuki. He was perched on the windowsill of the office, giving him a look of concern. 

 

“Mitsuki. What are you doing here?” Exclaimed the blue eyed boy, as he quickly jumped to his feet and furiously wiped away his tears.

 

The snake child hopped off the windowsill and into the study, walking over to his friend with confusion written all over his face, head tilted quizzically. 

 

“I'm here because I could sense that something was wrong with my sun, that you were upset, and I wanted to make sure you weren't in any danger.”

 

The son of the Hokage scoffed and clutched the jacket tighter. 

 

“That's some sixth sense you've got there Mitsuki. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me. But you don't need to worry about anything. I'm fine.”

 

He tried to make a joke out of it to lighten the mood, but all it did was cause the pale boy to frown and place a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Boruto. You were crying. Talk to me.”

 

Boruto opened his mouth to object, to tell him he really was alright. He was going to put on a fake smile and tell Mitsuki to go home. He was going to, because he didn't want to trouble his best friend. But he couldn't. 

 

His mouth quickly snapped shut as his teeth slammed together, grinding almost painfully as a new trail of salty droplets cascaded down his cheeks. Not even a second later, he felt the hand on his shoulder give a gentle, reassuring squeeze, while the snake boy's other hand carefully pried the jacket from his grip. 

 

“Today is Himawari's birthday and my old man didn't even come home for it. He promised me he would! But he just sent a clone instead and the dumb thing disappeared and dropped her cake. It ruined her whole day Mitsuki. She looked so sad, and then mom and I had a fight because she insists that we are important to my dad, but I know better. I know he doesn't care about us at all, if he did, he would spend more time with us. But I yelled at mom, and it made Hima look even more upset than before, and I could hear her and my mom crying, and I just- I don't know what to do or say or feel. I'm so angry and sad, and I don't know what to do about it!”

 

The two were silent for a moment, as the golden eyed child contemplated his surroundings and the information he was just told. While the blond had a staring contest with the ground, trying to control his crying.

 

“Perhaps I can be of assistance. It would seem that the destruction you have caused to your father's study was insufficient, so maybe I can help you get your frustrations out instead. After all, I'm a lot more durable than a cardboard box, and you seem like you need to get away from here for a bit.”

 

These words quickly caused a blush to rise to his cheeks. He knew Mitsuki was weird, and that the boy probably had no idea the second way his words could be taken, but it was still embarrassing nonetheless. Sighing, he nodded his head and wiped his eyes once more before meeting Mitsuki’s gaze.

 

“Where did you have in mind?”

 

“The old training grounds. I heard that your father used to train there with Sarada's mom and dad.”

 

The blond hummed in response as the two made their way out the open window and to their chosen site for their spar. It was a silent trip, seemingly because Mitsuki didn't want to pressure Boruto into talking. He stayed by his side the whole way there, watching him. He was there if Boruto wanted to talk more, but he wasn't going to force him.

 

That was one of the things he liked about Mitsuki. He knew when to push and when to stay quiet. Unlike Sarada who thought she always knew best and pushed no matter what. Not that her approach was bad, sometimes being forced to talk was helpful too. But it was always better to be given the choice. 

 

The two youths came to a stop suddenly as they reached their destination. They shared a look before jumped back to gain some distance and dropped into their own stances.

 

“Whenever you're ready Mitsuki.”

 

“Just tell me when you want to stop Boruto.”

 

With that, they rushed forward, Boruto striking out at Mitsuki with a punch, while the snake boy blocked it with one arm and wrapped the other around the blond’s midsection. He quickly threw him through the air and gave chase.

 

Boruto flipped around, and focused his chakra into his legs and feet, pushing off against a standing log that he had been thrown at, and blazing his way head first back into the mock battle. The two met halfway and traded blows for while, the only sounds in the night were the cicadas chirping and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh.

 

“Boruto, you are allowed to use ninjutsu you know. I know you have been holding yourself back, but I'm fine with an intense spar. It will be good training for us.”

 

“I don't want to hurt you.”

 

The boy smiled as he blocked another punch, and threw a kick at the blue eyed male’s shoulder, which was quickly blocked as well.

 

“I told you already, I'm pretty durable Boruto. You don't have to worry about hurting me. I don't bruise easy. I can take it.”

 

Whether it was because he was so angry that he snapped, or because of Mitsuki’s prompting, he wasn't sure. But snap he did, as he immediately launched off a Gale Palm at point blank range, causing Boruto to unintentionally gain quite a bit of distance.

 

True to his word, Mitsuki seemed to be able to brush off the technique quite easily, and even countered with a Wind Style jutsu of his own, although Boruto was able to dodge all three of his shots. He chose to counter said wind scythes with his Purple Lighting, so Mitsuki fired back his Snake Lightning. 

 

The boys went at it for over an hour. Mostly with Mitsuki on the defensive, parrying off the majority of the blonde's attacks and giving back a half-hearted offense of his own. Meanwhile, Boruto was all offense, launching attack after attack, and using Shadow Clones to block anything the snowy haired boy threw at him.

 

Finally, when the Hokage’s son had gotten out all his anger and frustration, he realized how drained he was. His mind had cleared up as well, allowing him to see the state his friend was in. While Boruto himself was relatively unharmed, just some dirty a couple bruises, Mitsuki looked awful.

 

His clothing was ripped in many areas, he was even missing an entire sleeve, and from what he could see of his skin, there were cuts and bruises littering his body. And yet, the boy kept on going, smiling the whole time as if none of it mattered.

 

“We're done. That's enough.” He called as he dropped his fighting stance, letting himself fall onto his rear painting for air. After a moment, he looked over to see the boy across from him drop his guard and smile at him.

 

“Oh, alright. Are you feeling any better now Boruto?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Mitsuki. But what about you? You're covered in injuries.” He said, pointing at the offending wounds.

 

The pale lad blinked in confusion before looking himself over, as if he didn't feel the pain. 

 

“Oh. Not to worry. They will all be gone in a minute.”

 

No sooner that he spoke, did his skin begin to sizzle and heal itself over. And once again, true to his word, the cuts and bruises all disappeared within a moment. Leaving a smiling Mitsuki and an owlishly blinking Boruto.

 

“Oh, right. I forgot you could do that.”

 

Mitsuki chuckled, covering his mouth with his remaining sleeve.

 

“The clothing though is another story. I'm not sure my sewing skills are up to the task of mending this. I may just have to trash it.” Said the Snake boy, as he held out his arms and gave himself a once over again.

 

“I'm sure my mom could fix it for you, if you want.”

 

“That would be much appreciated.”

 

The two were fell silent once more. It took Boruto a moment to recall all that had happened and figure out where to go from there. He still didn't get how Mitsuki could always tell when something was bothering him. Or how he always knew what would best cheer him up. But he appreciated it all the same.

 

“Hey, Mitsuki, thanks for tonight. I still don't know how you do it, or why, but I appreciate.”

 

“It was my pleasure Boruto, I will always be here for you. No matter what, no matter where or when, I will know and I will be there.”

 

“But why? I don't get it. Why are you so fixated on me? Why do you care so much?”

 

The smile on his face widened as he made his way over to the boy on the ground and offered a hand.

 

“Isn't it obvious? I already told you. It's because you are my sun and I am your moon. And the moon is nothing without the sun. The moon needs the suns help to shine, otherwise it is just a giant, useless, floating rock with no purpose. While the sun shines brightly all the time, the moon can only take the stage when the sun is by its side. The moon needs the sun, and I need you. I would do anything for you. And I could tell what you needed most was a punching bag. So a spark seemed like the obvious choice, although, if I thought it would help you better and you wanted, I would have just stood there and let you beat me up until you were satisfied.”

 

Pink dusted the tanned boy’s countenance, both at the words, and the outstretched hand. Nevertheless, he took said hand and was hoisted back up onto his feet.

 

“I could never beat up a friend, especially not you Mitsuki.”

 

The blush darkened as he caught the snake’s grin widen. It only got worse when he felt a hand squeeze his own and he realized that he had never released the appendage after being helped up. But he found, while mortified, he liked it, it felt nice. So he squeezed back.

 

Of course, he should probably be questioning this. But currently, he was too tired to care. This thought was punctuated by a long and loud yawn. One that the yellow eyed male instantly took notice of.

 

“You seem tired, and it is getting rather late. Let's get you home and in bed before your mother decides to check on you and sees that you are gone.”

 

There was an affirmative ‘Mm’ sound in response and the pair took off. Quickly and quietly, racing through the night, much like on the way over to the training fields. Although this time, it was a content sort of silence. One born from being at peace, not one from anger or not knowing what to say.

 

When the two arrived at the home of the 7th Hokage, they climbed up to the young boy's bedroom and entered through the open window.

 

“It's a good thing I left my window open today. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to sneak back in.”

 

“Yes, that is true. But it is unsafe. You should close the window once I leave.”

 

“Pfft. Yeah, whatever. Anyone who wanted to steal something bad enough or that wanted to do me harm, wouldn't let a closed window stop them.”

 

“Please Boruto, close the window. You would be surprised how many people will get discouraged by the window being closed. There is a greater chance for them to get away with their crime when they don't have to break the glass and alert all within the house.”

 

The boy sighed but relented, agreeing to close the window once the other male left, with the reasoning that his mom would probably close it anyway when she came to check on him before she went to bed, so he might as well save her the trouble, and not because Mitsuki asked him to do it. With the agreement made, the pale youth turned back to the exit with a grin on his face.

 

“Goodnight Boruto. I very much enjoyed our escapades tonight, and I am glad I was able to be of some aid to you.”

 

The blond gave him a warm smile in return. 

 

“Yeah, it was nice. Thanks again Mitsuki.”

 

The boy nodded and prepared to leap out the window, when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

 

“W-wait! Um. About what you said earlier, I think the only reason the sun is able to keep shining so brightly all the time is because it knows it's not alone. That it always has the moon with it, backing it up and being there for it. That it can shine so brilliantly because having the moon makes it want to shine.”

 

The hand not clutching the snake's wrist, was behind his head, scratching it in embarrassment. A slight blush adorning his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at the other child. If he had been looking, he would have seen his companion wide eyed and in awe at the words he had just spoken.

 

Finally, the yellow eyes closed in understanding, and their owner released a pleased chuckle, one that quickly drew the easily excitable boy that stood across from the laughing lad.

 

“H-hey! What's so funny?! I was being serious! Mitsuki!”

 

The blush darkened as he dared to gaze upon the giggling form that was his best friend. Seeing the boy's cheeks with a bit of color from the laughing, and the actual smile on his face as he laughed in pure joy, it made Boruto smile despite the fact that he was laughing at him. Honestly, he was just happy to see Mitsuki happy. 

 

The pale lad always smiled, but they were never real smiles, not filled with the same warmth and joy that this one held. Part of him was proud that he was the only one who could get such a genuine response from the other boy. And that was when it clicked.

 

“My apologies Boruto, I know you were serious, and that's why I was laughing. I agree with you, it is always good to have a foil. Having the moon truly makes us appreciate the sun, it helps to make us see the sunshine as just a little brighter. But I don't think that's what you were implying, was it?”

 

Taking a deep breathe, the blue eyed male shook his head.

 

“No, it wasn't.”

 

There was a look of understanding and mischief in the snake’s eyes, as if to say that he knew what Boruto had been playing at, but he wanted to hear it from his mouth.

 

“Then what were you speaking about?”

 

“You and me.”

 

There was another genuine smile, this time smaller, as Mitsuki’s eyes softened. 

 

“I see.”

 

Squeezing the boy’s wrist gently, Boruto stepped up to his friend, until they were practically pressed against one another, all the while, the two never broke eye contact.

He gave a smile of his own, as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against the pale lips of his best friend.

 

It was nothing more than a 3 second brush of their lips, but it was more than enough for both boys. It was a start, and it still felt amazing, so the two were content to leave it at that. Slow and steady wins the race, or so they say after all.

 

“Thanks again Mitsuki. I really do feel 100 times better now, and it's all because of you.”

 

Another smile.

 

“Of course, I am happy I could be of help to you. Goodnight sun.”

 

“Goodnight moon. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“And I you. And Boruto...Thank you as well.”

 

With that, the boy had jumped out the window and into the night. Both children smiling like the idiots they were. Happy with the new turn their relationship had taken. Romance requires mutually trust and understanding, as well as strong feelings for one another. The two boys had all three conditions met, and they were confident they would make a good couple.

 

For the sun will always rise again, no matter how dark a time it goes through, and the moon shall always be there to support it. And once night falls, the moon will take center stage, while the sun backs it up. They exist together, and works as a team. And nothing could ever split them up.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I have more ideas for these boys, but I don't know if I will write them or not. I see these two don't have very many fics for them, so I may write more if the mood strikes me or if I'm asked, but otherwise, don't count on it.


End file.
